life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs and Glitches
Some bugs and glitches can occur in Life is Strange games.DONTNOD were asked in March 2019 if there is still ongoing support for any bugs/glitches experienced in their original game. They replied, "Our QA team is focused on Life is Strange 2 but Square Enix support is still managing support: https://support.eu.square-enix.com/main.php?la=2&id=11621." Life is Strange * Max Caulfield's lip sync stops temporarily during a part of the conversation with Warren Graham in the diner in Episode 5: Polarized. (This glitch seems to have be introduced sometime after the release of the episode) image * Sometimes when Max rewinds too many times after taking the important choices, the game will break and you will need to restart from the last checkpoint. Purposefully Usable Glitches * Pressing forward for a second before activating specific "Look" interactions (those when the camera pans on an object) makes it possible to go out of bounds. OUT OF BOUNDS GLITCHES Life is Strange Exploration! Hidden Secrets Bug on the beach Captain Spirit * It is possible to clip through the right side of the large garage door by simply walking through it if Chris does not have the car keys in his inventory. Chris can then explore around the boxes inside, then leave through the same area. Nothing in this part of the garage can be interacted with, as it is not meant to be accessed. Life is Strange 2 Gamebreaking * Under certain conditions, Sean can be pushed inside another character model and get stuck. If this happens, restart from the previous checkpoint. * It is possible for Anton to never stop and offer a ride to Sean in Episode Four, preventing progression. (Even if Sean does not wish to get in his truck, he must select the option to Walk to continue the story.) If this happens, reload the game and restart the chapter. Graphical Episode 1 * If Daniel falls off the log in the Trout Springs Trail area and Sean chooses to cheer him up, he will stand up inside of the log, appearing to be cut in half by it. * If Sean picks up an item that goes in his hands (such as a log) at the same time another event is taking place (such as Daniel speaking to Sean), a copy of the item will appear floating in midair until he leaves the area. It is difficult to do this intentionally due to the randomness of Daniel's actions. * Doris's animations in Bear Station can glitch out and end up A-posing, which can only be fixed by restarting from the last checkpoint. * When Sean goes to the vending machine to get Daniel a drink at Three Seals Motel, it will say a drink costs $2, but Sean will only spend $1. Episode 2 * Daniel's pathing in the front porch of the Old House and in front of Karen's Room can be buggy, resulting in him walking in place or walking around in circles. * Daniel's pathing inside the Abandoned Cabin can be buggy, he can walk on air above the bed instead of going around it. * Mushroom may appear to still be sleeping inside the Abandoned Cabin when Sean and Daniel go outside to look for her. * After Sean sketches the Christmas Market, Chris Eriksen will come to talk to him. Under certain circumstances, Chris and Daniel will both be invisible in this scene. * Under certain conditions, Cassidy will continue to play her guitar and speak after she has already left with Finn. * Under certain conditions, Nick can still be heard speaking to the male vendor after he leaves the market. * When Sean is ready to leave the Christmas Market, Chris may appear hovering in midair near the exit. * Under certain conditions, Chris and Charles may be invisible when leaving the Christmas Market in Charles's pickup. Episode 3 * The note that Jacob Hackerman writes in Sean's journal can be seen as early as Episode Three when Sean wakes up at the campsite at the beginning of the episode. Chronologically speaking, the note should not be there until Episode Four. * Under certain conditions, Daniel can be seen sitting at the campfire after Sean and Cassidy have sex in her tent. At this point in the game, Daniel should have already gone to the heist with Finn. If Sean chooses to "Look" or "Speak" to Daniel, nothing will happen. Episode 4 * Upon successfully convincing Joey to aid Sean in his escape from the hospital, his animations will glitch out and he will T-pose. * Lisbeth Fischer's ribbons on her robes are highly glitchy and randomly move about while she remains still. Retrospective Issues From Patches * Since Episode Two's release, Daniel's character model has been bugged at the start of Episode One. From the point where he runs into Sean's room while he Skypes with Lyla until he drops his skull mask in the woods, Daniel's outfit will be soiled as though he fell off the log that appears later in the chapter. Once the player regains control of Sean outside the Trout Springs Trail, Daniel's outfit will be clean again. ** This also happens during one of the dream sequences of Episode Four, regardless of whether or not Daniel fell off the log in Episode One. Interface * If Sean chooses to draw a sketch at the Three Seals Motel location after Daniel is already in the bathtub, he and Mushroom will be magically added to the sketch once it is complete. * If Sean chooses to draw a sketch in the Reynolds' living room and exits before sketching Daniel, he will get up, and it will be impossible to get Daniel in the sketch without reloading the scene. Dialog * If Sean chooses the option, "It was an accident," when calming Daniel during his meltdown in the Three Seals Motel, he will directly contradict the statement he made to Brody at Otter Point regarding who is at fault for his father's death. ** If Sean said, "My fucking fault," to Brody, he will say, "It was an accident! A cop fucked up and shot him!" to Daniel. ** If Sean said, "It was the police," to Brody, he will say, "It was an accident! I fucked up and a cop shot him!" to Daniel. Notes Category:Special Content